In the light of the moon
by Nasse
Summary: Anko is on a mission gone wrong. Her friends and comrades are killed by assassins and she is left to guard one of their enemies, but what happens when she gets personally involved? and as the moon shines, things tend to become more beautiful than ever...
1. green oceans

**Hi guys guess what? :D I am writing a yuri!! omg! **

**well the thing is... I was bored and so was Linus (my gorgeous brother ;) no relation by blood). And since we were talking and all we came down to the ida of me writing a yuri for him :D Since he is dear to me, I thought "hey, why not?" and started writing this story the same night. I thank him for giving me the opportunity to do something like this.**

**I am not used to writing this, it has been ages since the last time but I'm gonna give it an honest try and see where it ends up :D the story is kind of serious and I hope you'll like it. I know the parring might be a bit odd but that was the way he wanted it ^^ the only think he gave me were the characters, the line "mission gone wrong" and the title. Oh well I came up with some titles because he couldn't XD and then he chose this one. **

**So here is my book to you, Thank you, little brother. with love, your sister.**

**hope you all enjoy it!**

**Warning!: This is a yuri, which means that there will be girlxgirl in it ^^ if you don't like, don't read. And if you like ;) enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in it! ;O no matter how much I'd like to! so don't say I do! :O I'll be sad  
**

**-  
**

She could hear a voice whispering from the shadows of her mind, a wind of cold air bruising her skin, the fragrance of death enveloping her as she fell through the air with her arms stretched out, as if to fly away from her pain and tormenting agony. The air was rushing around her, her heart beating so hard she feared it would burst into a million pieces, chatter and spread across the universe... until suddenly her fall came to a sudden halt, leaving her there, in mid air. The ringing in her ears slowly died away, giving place for a new sound, a laughter of a woman. It warmed her frozen body, filled her with ease as she felt warm arms close around her, nurse her, love her...

"Anko-san" A voice suddenly called from somewhere beyond the darkness and she sat up with a movement so quick she managed to knock the lamp out of balance and almost caused the tent to catch fire. She quickly tossed her blanket over it, revealing her sweaty body and trembling hands to the cold evening air. She sighed in confusion and pain as she reached for her burning shoulder, her fingers brushing the still aching skin where the dark mark was visible.

"Damn it..." she whispered into the darkness of the tent now that the light had gone out. Why did they always have to wake her by yelling? She wasn't deaf and certainly, this only made her even more grumpy with them.

Grumbling over her bad awakening, she left the madras she had, until minutes ago, been sleeping on. Her bare legs immediately went cold as the sweat came in even more contact with the chilly air and her stomach grumbled as well, she had not eaten for hours. slowly she pulled on her coat, not bothering to even dress underneath it, only wearing her linen and her usual net shirt, her hair strapped in the usual way... why even bother changing it when she always woke up with it almost like that?

"What is going on here?!" She shouted as soon as she stepped out into the moonlight, looking out over the camp she and her fellow squad members had prepared the night before. Everyone seemed to be awake even though it must be three am already. Everyone now looked up, some of them looking almost like they were scared. "What?" Why do you cowards always wake me up like this?! can't you handle a thing without my help any m-"

But before she could finish the sentence, one of the men interrupted her abruptly, even though bowing it made her furious, until she heard his rapport.

"There were spies... Anko" he stated, not looking at her directly, almost as if he was ashamed. "Three of them..."

"What?!" her voice was as hard as the sting of a whip as she spoke to him, every one around them stopped, looking at their commander with both fear and respect, none of them wishing they could ever switch place with the young ninja in front of her. "What do you mean "spies"? And..?!"

"They came from the south... we had no idea and no warning... Toshiro and Ayame..." he lost his voice and her eyes widened in fear. He never ever stopped speaking otherwise... How could this be? How could she had kept on sleeping when her friends and her squad was being... killed?

"What?" Toshiro and Ayame, what!?"

She had grabbed his shirt, her heart pounding just as quickly as it had done only minutes ago as she dreamt of both pain and warmth. The man in her grip looked up, his eyes telling her everything before he even opened his moth again.

"We lost them... and there are three more hurt..."

She let him go, not caring where he fell or if he got back up on his feet, in stead she headed towards the fire and some of her friends. They were all standing there, looking down on the covered bodies of their dead companions and she felt a sting in her heart as she saw it...

Hayate looked up when she approached him, giving her a flicker of a smile, nothing more, before turning back to the body of his childhood friend Toshiro. He hid his pain. like they all had to, no matter how painful it was to loose them... they had to keep on going.

"You'll get to avenge him Hayate" she said, patting his shoulder, a bit stiffly but still in a try to comfort him. He nodded, closing his fingers around the flowers he held in his hand. The others doing the same, every one now gathering around them. "Who were they..?"

One of the women looked up and sighed, shaking her head. "Ninjas from the sand... we managed to capture one of them, but the two others managed to escape... the real problem comes if they come back to take back their comrade..."

Anko looked at the slimmed woman, followed the lines of her sorrow filled features. She had lost her friend as well today, and still she spoke of the future. Anko envied her courage, knowing that the only thing she her self could do against the pain was to be angry... And she was angry now.

"We can never have Toshiro and Ayame back" she stated, knowing that by now, every one was listening to every word she was saying. "And if we can't have our loved ones back, they can't have theirs..."

She looked back at the black haired woman, Kurenai, and she nodded back, straightened her back and looked out over the group of people.

"We'll haunt them down" she said, her voice strong and clear, not even shaking even though Anko could see the tears hidden behind that façade of emotions. "...there will be no mercy for the once who killed our friends, and we will haunt them both until they are dead or gone in other ways..."

"Hai!!"

The sound of all voices mixed into one made Anko proud, knowing they would always listen and always take care of the important things they treasured. She looked at Kurenai again, both woman nodding in agreement s they made their way back towards one of the bigger tents at the far end of the camp. They were quiet all the way until they finally entered the dusk of the red fabric.

"You okay?" She asked her friend, Kurenai nodding even though she was not.

"And besides.. we have more important things than grief at the moment..." she said, Anko agreeing even though she did not speak. "Anko-san, I need you to stay here as we persecute the other spies, can you do that?"

"You mean if they come back for the hostage?"

"Yes..." Kurenai rushed her fingers through her long curls and smiled gently. "I trust you to take care of everything here, and keep an eye on the child."

"Child?" Anko couldn't manage to keep the question in as she felt confused for a moment. "What child?"

"well... the spy" the older woman answered matter-of-factly, pulling on an outer garment at the same time as she spoke. "She can't be more than sixteen... so make sure, that even though she is an enemy, the men will not touch her?"

Anko hesitated, but nodded, Kurenai taking that as a good answer proceeded with her dressing. The very same night, only hours later, Kurenai plus eight men and woman left the camp, leaving Anko there with five ninjas and a sixteen year old girl. The day could not have started any better.

"Hayate!" she called and the man came limping out from one of the tents, he, being hurt by the attack, had not been allowed to go with the Kurenai squad no matter how much he had pleaded and now he was stuck there as well. "Where is the girl?"

"The tent next to yours" he answered shortly, and something in his face told him Kurenai had forbidden him to even go near that tent as long as the girl was in there. She sighed and started walking over there, turning back to him a little.

"And here we are... still here, baby sitting a teenage girl... oh God I hate children."

She was pleased to see a slight smile on his face again before turning away from him, her heart sinking. _'A girl...?'_ she thought, knowing exactly how it felt, being a girl left alone with strangers, with no clue what they'd do to you... _'...that doesn't matter. She was the reason they died... there is no mercy for a girl like her...'_

The dark fabric of the tent slid open as she pulled it away with her shaking fingers. The air from inside smelled like a room that had been closed for too long, and if she hadn't known there was someone in there she would never have been able to guess it. The silence was deafening, even a needle hitting the ground would have sounded like a nuclear bomb and instantly she felt shivers run down her spine. They actually keep someone in there? In the total darkness? Still she was cold inside, knowing this girl was nothing more than an assassin... not even worth killing.

"Bring a lamp" she shouted and one of her fellow companions came shortly after with what she needed, then he returned to his post as guard by the fire. She sighed, rising her arm so that the light would fall inside the tent, searching in the darkness for some kind of life. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a figure curled up in one of the corners, blond but dirty hair falling down over her shoulders, her hands pressed against her chest, rope bound wrists and ankles. The girl was dressed in some kind of short dress, her legs stained with now dried blood and her feet bare and muddy. She certainly could not be more than sixteen... only a child.

"Girl..?" Anko said, her voice steady as she approached the body on the ground, for a moment certain the girl had already been killed or just died there, alone in the darkness. "Hey, wake up." She kicked her, not hard but firmly in the bend of her back just to get her concious, making the girl moan in a agonising response, slowly opening her eyes but narrowing them at the bright light of the lamp. Anko marvelled at how deep green they were, filled with pain and fury.

"What do you want with me?" the blond girl said, her voice firm even though Anko could clearly see the pain she was in, both being tied up like that and beaten so badly. Still, the teenage temper and her authority was ringing with poison in her voice. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Hn" Anko smirked, putting the lamp down as she seated her self on the ground, not close, but close enough for the light to fully lit up the girls features. "You think you're in a position of ordering me around, little lady?"

The scorn in those green eyes was obvious and Anko smirked more, knowing just how to deal with the likes of kids like her. She watched as the girl tried to sit up, almost pulling further into the shadows as she did so, trying to wipe the dried blood and mud of her face, biting her lip hard as a wound on her cheek re-opened, causing a stream of blood trickling down her cheekbone.

"Why are you here?" Anko asked, not taking her eyes of the droplets of blood now dripping down chin. The girl flickered with her gaze towards the opening in the tent and even though she was bound, Anko could see an escape plan forming in the girl's mind. "Oh there is no point in you trying to run... you see it you step outside, I will have to kill you, so don't even think about it girl." When the girl lowered her eyes again Anko sighed and asked once more "So tell me, why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same" the girl spat, her words dripping with venom and her eyes, that now met Anko's, burning with hate. "We killed your friends didn't we?! So why don't you kill me? Why don't you take out your revenge and finish it of already?!"

Anko was surprised at this, a girl this age normally would beg for her life right? Not encourage her enemies to kill her in cold blood? She watched the girl as she breathed heavily, tears of pain reaching her eyes, she being unable to hide it no matter how much she tried with her hands and her lowered gaze.

"Why don't you kill me..? And get it over with...?"

"Because then you wouldn't be much use to us would you?" Anko said, matter of factly, snorting even though she felt some what responsible for the girl's tears. She could hear on her voice that it caused her much pain, or maybe humiliation, to still be alive. Maybe the girl though no one would come back to save her? That she would be used and abused here? Still, this girl was not afraid of dying... she was afraid of living.

She stayed quiet this time, as if there was nothing to argue about. She must know her self how valuable she must be. They could use her as a hostage, or maybe torture her until she spoke, she could reveal things about their enemies... Anko knew how it felt, being in that position and she even pitied this girl, being so young and still the victim of war.

"What's your name?" She asked, not really caring, but she wanted to know. Even though she knew that the less you knew about your enemy, the easier it is to kill them in the end, she couldn't just keep speaking to this child like if she was an object. Even though she might come to regret getting closer to this girl, there was nothing she could do, she had already asked the question.

The gilr seemed to be thinking the same, because she hesitated, looking back into Anko's grey-purple orbs with curious eyes before speaking with her steady, defiant voice. "Temari..."

Anko only nodded, standing up and brushing the sand of her clothes. "I'll be back later... and be sure you have something to tell me by then. Your friends will not come to rescue you, but I guess you already figured that out." The girl didn't answer, just kept looking up at her with those deep green oceans, making Anko unnerved. She turned as quickly as possible, not wanting to drown in them, pulling the fabric back again, feeling the cold, fresh night air hit her face again.

"You..." the girl started, making her stop in her steps to listen, but didn't turn. "...you're not like the others are you?"

She didn't answer, silently cursing herself for being so stupid. She was always the one filled with temper, yelling at every one. The others had respect for her, so why did a girl like Temari do this to her? Making her sound soft beside the others? Her name rang in her ears, making her shake her head slightly to get rid of it. Why had she even asked about her name? This would only cause problems... Without a word she left the tent and the girl, Temari, behind her, heading towards the fire. What point was there in sleeping when she knew what waited her in her dreams..? Besides, she needed to remind her self of what that girl really was... a killer.

***

"And there is no word from Kurenai yet?" She asked as she adjusted her clothes, Hayate shaking his head behind her back pulling the blanket around his back and sighing.

"They are coming by later to pick up the bodies... some one from the village that is" he said, lowering his gaze as she looked back at him, seeing his shoulders relax and almost shake with a sudden shudder, tears now falling from his dark eyes. She bit her lip, looking at his exhausted body, his shaking hands and his tears. She was not good at comforting people, she was not good at showing emotions at all, still, Hayate had lost his childhood friend just hours ago, there must be something she could do.

Slowly she walked over to the bed again, kneeling down beside him, putting a hesitate hand on his shoulder, the weight of it causing him to turn his body towards her, burying his head in her shoulder, gripping the front of her garment as his tears soaked the fabric.

"Hayate..." she whispered, trying to reach out for him by pulling her arms tight around his shaking back. "...we did all we could. He will be proud of you, he already is... I promise."

They sat there for almost an hour, Hayate's tears still falling no matter how much she comforted, her pain growing to as she thought of the smiles they had lost, those jokes Toshiro had used on her when ever she was being grumpy, Ayame's calm voice waking her in the mornings when he had made breakfast...

"They will pay for what they have done" she whispered, feeling the man nod under her hands. "I'll make sure of it, so don't you worry any more, they will have peace now Hayate..."

Eventually he calmed down, wiping his face with the back of his hand, looking at her again, making her smile at his childish face. "Now you try to get some rest" she said, pulling the blanket around him again. "And I'll go outside and deal with everything, okey?"

He nodded, letting her put him to bed like if he was a child, melting her heart an inch as she even kissed his forehead. Sometimes, maybe it was okay to feel satisfied and content? You didn't have to be mad or sad all the time right? As she left the tent, she rubbed her neck again, feeling the numb mark still ache as she run her fingertips over it. What were they fighting against this time? Children? Or was Temari the youngest of the three? Where did she come from? The Sand country? Sound? As the men came to collect the bodies, Hayate came out to say farewell to his friends, along with the rest of the remaining camp. She stood at a distance, watching them as they prayed, thinking about the girl still tied up in the tent... What was the difference between her and that girl? Kill or get killed...

When she opened the tent once more, the air was even thicker than before, the darkness ever so blinding and not even the breath of the girl was hared, still, Anko could seance her presence in there as she walked inside without hesitation. The lamp in her hand lightened up the face of the younger one, her cheeks still dirty, her hands clasping each other. She was sleeping it seemed, her eyes closed hard as if in the world of nightmares.

"Temari..?" Anko whispered, knowing she should not be using her name, still aware of how nightmares affected you, knowing the best way of waking from them was by hearing some one whispering your name. The girl twitched but did not wake up, her hands only tightening their grip harder. Anko looked at her filthy body, wondering if any one even cared to give the gir food... or even water. It didn't matter though, since the girl was an enemy...

"Temari" she said again, not whispering this time, not knowing how to feel as he saw the girls closed eyelids twitch as tears sprung out of them. She leaned closer to the blond girl, reaching out with her hand almost as if to touch her shoulder for comfort, as she had done with Hayate but stopped her self at once...

"Brother..." the girl whispered, making Anko widen her eyes, pulling her hand back as the girl in front of her slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them softly in the light of the lamp. Anko moved back, half standing up, pulling out a kunai from her waist.

"Girl" she said, the word making those green eyes snap open in a second, Temari sitting up quickly and pulling back towards the wall in fright. She must have though she was back at home, Anko thought, even feeling guilty. Now see, this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been so stupid, asking about the girl's name. She looked away, tightening her fingers around her weapon. She had to do this, other wise she would never know who this girl was and who she worked for. Slowly she looked back into that frightened face hiding all her emotions in the locker of her heart.

"What are you doing...?" The girl whispered, looking at the edge of the knife as Anko came closer. "You said you wouldn't kill me...?"

"I'm not going to kill you..." Anko answered, taking in a deep breath kneeling down beside the girl that could not get any further away from her now. "Care to tell me why you are here now...? Or do I have to hurt you?"

-

**Oh my? what will happen next? What is it that Anko does to Temari? And why is the girl already ready to die instead of fighting to live? After all living is the greater battle. Keep reading and find out in next chapter :D **

**and please review ;) I'll be pleased if you do!  
**


	2. the greater fight

**well hey folks :D here is next chapter of "in the light of the moon" and for you who haven't really gotten it, I have written this for my beloved little brother Linus who was bored and wanted some Yuri to read yesterday CX any how... this story is developing and I think I'll keep on writing some chapters actually, right now it's more of a impossible love story than hard core yuri but I hope you'll be pleased :) there will soon be more ;) **

**Warning!: this is a lesbian/yuri/shojou ai/girlxgirl story :D if you don't like, don't read :D otherwise, enjoy it while you can ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Naruto or any of its characters... however I have a Naruto plushie some where :O though I think he has only got one arm... poor thing XD**

**-  
**

"She is a ninja from the Sand" Anko said as she put the kunai down on the table next to Kurenai, the other woman looking at it with questioning eyes. "The other two are her brothers, one of them a puppet master and the other a jinjuriki..."

Kurenai looked back up at Anko, a slight smile now on her lips. "I knew I could count on you if you were left here Anko-san" she said, her gentle voice easing the pain in Anko's heart an inch. "This will defiantly help us find them, now that we know we'll have to go to the Sand to find them."

Anko nodded and lowered her gaze before speaking again. "Temari is in dead sixteen, a genin still but has been training ninja combat with her brothers since she was a child..."

"Temari?"

"Yes, that is her name" Anko knew she should not have told Kurenai she had asked, but as always, she had already said the words before thinking about the consequences. Now, Kurenai looked back at the knife, her eyes filled with worry, even though Anko didn't look up, she knew that already.

"Anko-san" came her lovely voice again and Anko closed her eyes, already tired from lack of sleep an chocked at what she had done to the girl only hours earlier. "You know this might be..."

"I know Kurenai" she interrupted, she couldn't take it to listen to it. "I am not getting involved, I just asked her... So don't worry. I'll not get more involved now." She bowed, almost as if they did not know each other, before leaving the tent and her friend behind.

She walked towards her tent, fighting the urge to break something on the way, wanting to hurt someone so bad her hands were shaking. She looked down at them, seeing the traces of blood still lingering, hearing screaming of agony in her head. Why had she done it? The girl might have spoken to her even if she didn't torture her... so why had she? Was she really that filled with hatred towards the girl..? Or...

"Midori" she called, still on her way to the tent. The man came running as if he had known he would be called upon. "Make sure the girl is washed and that someone tend to her wounds" she continued as soon as he was by her side and he stopped, in chock.

"Wha..? but she is the enemy?"

"Are you stupid?!" she snapped and turned to him here eyes burning with anger. "Enemy or not, that girl is still bleeding and she will die if we don't tend to her. Yes she is out hostage and we can do what he want with her... but if she dies it will also be our responsibility, or do you want to be the one telling the Hokage we tortured her to death?!"

He was terrified, staring at her with open moth but did not move. She sighed and calmed her self, looking over towards the tent where the girl was still lying. She couldn't go there, the girl wouldn't let her touch her, but if no one else would...

"Then" she continued. "If you're not going to do as I say, at least fetch me a cloth and some hot water from the fire. I'll go to her and tent to her wounds... but that will be the last thing I do."

He didn't argue with this, only bowed and turned to run to the fireplace, leaving her by her tent, her fists clenched so hard her nails were digging into her skin. No one deserved to die like that, not even the person who had killed her friends. and besides, it was not the girl who had done it, it had been her brothers... Still even though she was a part of their enemies... she was also a person, a woman in pain...

Midori came back, carrying two old blankets and some cloths, a bowl of steaming water and a bottle of drinking water. She thanked him, since her anger had some how drained away by now. He helped her carry the things to the side of the tent, all the way there looking nervous as if he though she would kill him when he was done.

"Has she gotten anything to eat?" she asked but he shook his head. She felt disappointed at that. They had held her a hostage for more than twenty-four hours now and she hadn't gotten anything to eat? How did they think she would survive on air? And did they think Temari's side would treat their prisoners better if they kept treating their own like this?

"She was offered food some hours after we caught her... but she refused it, now nobody seems to care." he sighed, scratching his neck.

"Well then..." Anko sighed as well, taking over the load of things as he opened the tent for her. "Make sure to bring some soup here in a while... she has to eat like every other human being." He nodded and smiled a little.

"You've become soft Anko"

"I have not!!" she kicked after him as he ran from her fury while laughing. "Go fuck your self will ya?!"

Shaking her head she looked into the darkness of the tent, even in the day, the air inside was like a thick mist of darkness and she shivered, imagining how it must be being strapped to that darkness for so many hours. She sighed again, almost as if to gather her courage before entering, letting the opening slid to close behind her.

The breaths of the girl were still uneven, her body curled up into a human ball again but her face striped with the paths of her tears, her hands bloodied. Anko looked at her in silence, following the curves of her abused arms and skin, knowing that was all her fault. She closed her eyes for a moment, just listening to the girl's breath before kneeling on the floor, lightening the lamp and soaking one of the cloths in the hot water.

The girl didn't move, nor did she seem to dream, she just lay there, her eyes closed and her hurt body shaking with cold and pain. Anko softly let the cloth touch that fragile skin, watching the droplets of water as they ran down her curves, moving closer, slowly stroking with the hot, wet fabric over Temari's cheek, making the dirt of fighting and pain disappear, leaving pail, spotless skin that had been hidden underneath.

She worked slowly and softly, making sure not to wake the girl as she kept on washing and tending to her wounds. Her fingers gently parted the layers of fabric which made her dress, letting the cloth explore the naked skin now exposed to her eyes. She followed the curves of the younger woman's body to see where the damage was, she passed the baby blue undergarments with her eyes, pretending not to notice how well they fitted her before moving passed them. The fragile skin at her ribs was bruised on both sides, her stomach grey with mud and her hands clenched softly as Anko's fingers moved over the abused area.

She sighed and took forth some bondage from the bag she was carrying, gently wrapping it around the girl's waist, feeling her fingertips brush slightly against the soft skin on the young woman's back, seeing goosebumps form on the delicate skin of her abdomen. A soft smile spread over Anko's lips, against her own approval, but it did not vanish. She smiled as she wrapped the fabric over the wound after cleaning it, then moving to clean the girl's throat where her tears and the dripping blood had made marks. The warm water cleaned swiftly as it followed every curve and the almost brown water dripped down onto the floor.

Her fingers chased a drop which had started falling down the pale chest and suddenly she found her hand resting on something soft and warm. She looked down and bit her lip. The drop of brownish water had gone into hiding between those two, soft, womanly curves. She hadn't really thought about it before, but the fact that a sixteen year old girl was this developed amazed her. Gently she reached for the dry cloth next to her, wiping up as much of the drop as she could, still conscious about the fact that even one wrong move would wake the girl. The soft skin under her fingers was something she didn't think was possible... no one she had ever touched felt like this. She knew the girl was not hurt where her hands were going, but the skin disappearing underneath the light blue fabric was to soft to ignore...

She stopped her self right at the very point of removing the bra she was now holding. What was this about? The girl wasn't hurt there, so what was the point in risking to wake the girl up just because she wanted to see what was hidden underneath... besides, it was not like she had never seen breasts before. She had two of her own. Why did she even want to? So she turned away from them, continuing with her cleaning.

As she was finished with taking care of the girl's injuries she leaned back, looking at her masterpiece. The girl was at least cleaner and the blood from earlier had almost vanished. Her hair was still thick with dirt but there was nothing she could do about that without waking Temari up, so that would have to wait. Not knowing why she was smiling, she wrapped one of the blankets around the girl, keeping her from the cold air now that she had taken away her clothes. Anko thought it better if she at least washed them before returning them. When she had covered that soft skin and the small pieces of blue fabric she re-tied the rope around the girl's wrists and ankles, making sure she would not get away, but that it was still loose enough to be a little more comfortable, if possible.

She watched the girl move inside the blankets, seeing her eyelids twitch as if she was about to wake up. With a sigh Anko started to grab everything to leave, looking down at the girl for one last time.

"Don't let your self be broken.." she said, almost more to her self than to the girl. Still she reached out, touching the soft skin over the girl's cheekbone. "...not even by me.."

***

"What do you mean 'she hasn't eaten'??"

Anko was yelling at poor, unexpecting Midori as he had just returned from the tent where Temari was still being treated like a prisoner. He had, after pressure from Anko who didn't go there any more, agreed to try to get the girl to eat. Even though three days had passed, he hadn't even gotten her to drink water and even though Anko couldn't care less... well maybe she did care more than she cared to admit.

"I tried" he whined. "Really I did, but she just looked at me like I was disgusting and closed her eyes... she is really not feeling well Anko..."

"Well she is a hostage, she is not supposed to feel well" she spat back and stood up from where she had been resting, grabbing her kunais and the bowl of soup from his hands. "That ungrateful brat... I'll force her to eat if I have to stab her to open her mouth!" With those words she left the tent, him with open mouth at this sudden outburst of rage.

Anko was not furious as she seemed, that was just the only emotion she ever showed, actually, she was worried to bits. The last couple of days she had stayed as far away from the red tent as possible, even switched sleeping place to be able to stay as far away from the girl as she possibly could. Still, she had not been able to let the girl go, always asking Midori how she was doing, making him bring her washed clothes back and looking up on her wounds. But no matter how hard he had tried, the girl hadn't said a word to him... not since she had asked who had nursed her wounds.

Anko was so upset by now over the foolish girl that much rather wanted to die than to see her family again, that she almost passed the red tent without noticing it. She cursed herself for thinking to much and parted the fabric of the entrance, greeted by the well-known smell of dirt and sweat, and since it was already turning dark outside, the light in there was just as poor as always. There was no movement from the corner and even though she feared the worst, Anko didn't show it, just kneed and lit the lamp to see Temari lying on her side as always, but paler and with dark marks under her eyes, her arms still wrapped in the bondage Anko her self had made.

"Kid" she said in a harsh voice, shocked at the state of the girl that had been so full of passion and fury just days ago. "It's time to get up... you need to get something to eat."

The girl slowly opened her eyes, even giving the impression she had not even been sleeping at all, her fingers shaking with lack of food and her lips dry. She at first did not look up at Anko, only looked straight out as if she was blind, then her green eyes shifted, meeting hers, her expression slight surprised by the fact that Anko was there, even though it was hard to read it.

"You think you're in a position to order me round...?" the girl talked back with same words Anko had used, which seemed like an eternity away now. But her voice was not like it had been back then... it wasn't even mocking her, it was just a mare whisper, her lips cracking open by every word.

"Idiot..." Anko said reaching for the water bottle she had with her. "You'll die if you don't..."

"Who said I wanted to live...?" it was no more than a faint whisper, but those perfectly curved lips were still smiling, not a peaceful smile, but a smile of one who has given up without regrets. Anko could feel her heart ache as she saw that smile, knowing exactly what that felt like...

"Who said I would let you die?" she said and the girl looked up with a real expression of surprise this time, her mouth opened a little as she watched Anko hold up the water bottle. "So please just drink it, I don't want to have to hurt you again..."

Temari lowered her eyes again, looking at her hands, then up at Anko, her expression hard to read once more but maybe... realization?

"You were the one who did this to me..?" she asked, her voice a little stronger but sounding like she had been smoking for twenty years. She seemed surprised to suddenly have realized this fact. "You washed me..? And bandaged me..?"

"Yes" Anko didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to get more personal, but since the girl was asking there was no point in hiding it. She held out the bottle, but the girl didn't move a muscle, just looked up at her with her green eyes, making it unmanageable for Anko to look back, so she turned her face away.

"Why...?" Temari's voice was shaking, with anger or sadness Anko couldn't tell, but it didn't sound promising. "I... I am the reason your friends died..." The chills were running down Anko's back but she did not look back. "So why...? after all pain I caused you... after you abused me..? you couldn't just let me die?"

"Why do you have such a death wish?" Anko had had enough. She had thought, that even though she went against everything she knew, she had made the right choice, and still this was how she was being re-paid? The girl seemed to be taken aback by this and Anko continued. "You are still only sixteen, you have your entire life ahead of you! So why do you want to die so badly? because if it wasn't for me... you would have been dead by now"

"You don't know how it feels to be caught by the enemy and..."

"Yes I do!" Anko snapped and looked up at her again. "But that doesn't matter now! What matters is that I am trying to save your life! not because who you are or which side you belong to! But because you need me to do this for you! you're only a child Temari, don't throw your life away so easily!"

The girl remained quiet and Anko held out the bottle again. "Drink, or I'll make you..." The girl looked at the bottle, then back at Anko, her eyes deeper now than ever before, but Anko didn't care. This was what she had to do, and she wouldn't let herself drown in those eyes again.

"Kill, or get killed..." the girl suddenly whispered, gripping the blanket she was wrapped in with both hands, her eyes now closing in pain.

"Yes?"

"If you don't kill me... what if I have to kill you... later?" she actually sounded like she did not want to, making Anko uneasy but as usual she did not show it.

"Then you have to do it..." she just answered, lowering the bottle to look at the girl. "...if your life depends on it, you'll have to kill me, that is the way it is..."

"But I'm in depth to you now!" the girl cried out burying her face into the blanket, shocking Anko with how innocent she looked at that moment, nothing at all like the young woman she had first spoken to. "You have saved my life! how can I ever harm you!? I thought I was dead for sure until you came and rescued me! I was happy, knowing I would at least die honourably and then you...!! I don't even know who you are!!"

Anko listened, amazed and horrified at the same time. This girl, this young woman had been just as afraid of this as she had been. Anko had been dreading what would happen if they were to fight each other since after she had learned Temari's name, and realizing Temari felt the same way made her stomach ache with both regret and feelings she could not even place as good or bad.

"I won't blame you if you kill me..." she said silently, watching the girl, wondering slightly if she was crying down in the pillow or not. "There is nothing honourable in dying as a hostage... you only cause more problems than you solve... I'd rather die fighting the real fight..."

The girl clenched her hands hard, breathing down into the pillows and Anko could not even imagen how hard it must be for her just lying there while she could feel the smell of the food. Being without water and food for so long caused normal people to die, and it seemed, that even though this girl only desired death, nothing killed her.

"The real fight...?"

"Yes..." Anko said, feeling a smile spread over her lips. "Life"

The younger woman slowly turned over on her back, her lips still dry and her eyes watery with tiredness or tears. She looked up at Anko with those kind of eyes you drowned in, deep and pure. Anko held out the bottle for the third time, proving that she was not gong to give up on her. Temari looked at it once again, twisting her hands and trying to dampen her lips with her tongue. They were quiet as they both looked at the bottle, then at each other. The tension making the little hairs on the back of Anko's neck stand up.

"To live is the greater fight.. Temari." She stated after what seemed like an hour. "So don't fail me and give up when you have the chance to live, I promise you, you will not regret it..."

For a moment it seemed like the girl was about to argue, then she lowered her eyes more, looking down at her hands. "To not kill your enemy is to be weak.." she said, making Anko feel a little scorned, even though she knew Temari was talking about her self.

"Then prove to me you are not weak, and live to see the day you can order me around, Temari" The girl looked up again, her eyes almost shining suddenly, Anko feeling a smile entering her face as she saw those green eyes sparkle.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, reaching for the bottle, touching Anko's fingers briefly as she took it in her trembling hands.

"You are a smart girl when you want to be" Anko even half laughed, but before Temari could answer back the bottle suddenly fell to the floor with a "kadunk" making them both look down at it in surprise. Anko realized immediately though that due to the lack of water and food, Temari was so weak she couldn't even hold things any more. She sighed and picked the bottle up, moving closer to the girl.

"Look what happens when you don't eat and drink." she said and shook her head, realizing that maybe she was a bit too familiar and friendly with the girl.

Just because she had chosen she wanted to live didn't mean they just stopped being enemies, still, she understood this was what Temari would need to be able to get back up on her feet. The girl how ever seemed to be on her guard still and scotched away immediately as Anko came closer, as if she was scared she would get beaten up again.

"Hey" she smiled, holding up the bottle to show her. "I wont hurt you any more... you have my word on that, okay?"

Temari nodded slowly, now not able to take her eyes of the flask, a fire burning in her eyes now, the fire burning in some one who will not give in to death. Anko was pleased for the first time in a long while. At least the girl wouldn't die now, the question was if that was really a good thing. But of course it was good, the girl was still so young! Of course she was supposed to live, that must be why she was feeling happy at the moment, helping Temari to hold the bottle against her lips as she swallowed the water, more than half of it rushing down her cheeks instead of her mouth.

"Take it easy" she laughed as the girl spilled even more in her lap. "You're acting like we'll run out if water, calm down otherwise you'll gust cast it up again."

Temari relaxed her entire body and breathed in deeply, leaning her head back against the pole holding the tent up. Anko watched her for a while, wondering what would happen now. She felt attached to this girl, maybe that was some sort of plan from their enemies side... maybe she was being manipulated, still she didn't seem to care what happened to her. As long as Temari was safe, she'd be calm.

"Actually..." the girl said after while, Anko still watching her, content with the colour now returning to the girl's cheeks slowly. "...I was happy to hear you was the one taking care of me when I slept.."

"You were?" Anko couldn't help sounding surprised and she even widened her eyes as Temari looked back at her with her green eyes, the spark of teenage mischievousness returning to her along with her cheek colour.

"Well yes of course... I was afraid for a moment it was that perverted guy Midori who had done it" she smirked, making Anko feel a bit stupid fro thinking it was because Temari somehow liked her. "And well, knowing it was you I was okay with waking up in only mu undergarments and my entire body wrapped in bandages, at least you wouldn't take the time to fondle with my body."

Anko almost choked on her won tongue, remembering the sudden urge she had gotten when taking care of Temari, the urge to undress her completely... for some reason. Temari smirked and drank some more, wiping her mouth with the back of her still trembling hand, then looking over towards the food. Anko pulled her eyes away from the girl beside her, wondering why the heck all this had happened. Why did she even care? And why was it she couldn't even stop looking at her?

To try to stop thinking about her own weird behaviour, Anko helped Temari to eat the soup she had brought with her. The girl didn't really care that the food was almost cold and as soon as she had eaten she started to look more tired by the minute. Anko saw it and before the girl fell over and hit her head, she put her strong arms around the warm body and helped her to lie down on the madras again.

"You should probably rest for now" she smiled, pulling the blankets over her. "I'll make sure you get some more food tomorrow morning." Temari nodded softly and closed her gorgeous eyes, gripping the fabric around her with her fingers, looking even smaller now than before. Anko smiled on the inside as she saw through the girl's armour, saw how cute she could be when she was not on the alert. She guessed she herself might also have that quality, even though she didn't know it her self.

"Good night..." the girl smiled, almost as if she was in a completely different place, maybe at home again. Anko nodded, unable to answer this time. Instead she stood up and gathered together all things she had brought there, making sure she had not left any weapons or other sharp objects, after all, Temari was still an enemy.

She left in silence, making sure no one was awake and saw her leave before telling the guard to stand by the tent, then moving back to her original tent, wanting to be closer to the one Temari was sleeping in. She didn't really know why, but some how she felt calmer, knowing that she was close if something were to happen. Now, what that something might be she didn't know. Ether it was Temari trying to escape or it was the thought of someone hurting the girl... Even though she knew herself that she was the only one so far that had actually abused her. She was still worried some one might actually... rape her, as beautiful as she was. And the most scary thing was, that no one would even care if that was to happen.

She lay awake for almost an hour, listening to all sounds around her, not so scared about what she would dream, more scared what she would do if she was going to wake up by the sound of Temari's brothers coming to rescue her in the middle of the night. But she really wondered why the hadn't already tried that? they must have seen the state she was in when they saw her the last time, covered in blood and mud... So why weren't they worried to bits? _"kill, or get killed"_ Temari's words rung in her ears. No child grew up believing that right? Were her brothers the same..? Didn't they even care their sister had been captured, maybe killed?

As the morning light grew stronger through the fading green of her tent, her eyes finaly shut for the last time and let her drift into sleep in the green light, making her dreams calm for once, filled with the green oceans of those two eyes.

-

**So, Anko is starting to like this girl? Or does she feel mostly responsible because it was she who tortured her for information? And why isn't the brothers coming to rescue their sister from the grasp of their enemies?! **

**What will Kurenai of all people do when she finds out about what's happening between the two woman? Find out in next chapter!! And I can promise you, there will be no lack of the female body in next chapie ;)  
**

**and yo know what you can do until then? :D Review guys! **

**see you soon !  
**


	3. in the light of the moon

**Hey there ;D hope you are doing awesome and that you are excited for next chapter! cause I know my brother is ;) I think there will be like two more chapters after this one or something like that. I hope you'll be pleased! any way :D here it is! so enjoy!**

**Warning: This is turning into girlxgirl action and if you don't like yuri... run for your life before reading any further!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... And I don't own the roman alphabet... but even so, I am writing this FF... what the heck has gotten into me O__O any way... I don't own them! **

**-  
**

Her dreams had been full of shapes, not sharp objects as they normally where when she dreamt her nightmares, but round shapes and figures, her vision filled with green light as if she was swimming in a deep green ocean. When then stepping out of bed, her head was spinning and clouded, her thoughts covered with mist. She had almost fallen as she opened the tent and Hayate had rushed to her side to help her in a second.

"Haven't you slept tonight ether?" he asked, worry in his voice and his arm around her waist.

"It's more like... I've slept too much" she answered and smiled as she stood up on her own, pushing his hands away softly, correcting her clothes, knowing that in this outfit, if she moved around to much, she might show more of her chest area than she wanted to.

He looked at her with worried eyes and she knew what he was thinking. She had not been sleeping well in almost half a year and he was worried, apparently thinking it was his fault some how. Now he just thought she was lying so that he would get of her back, and even though she wasn't lying she appreciated that he actually got the hint and stopped when ever she told him to.

"No really" she assured, smiling more and taking a gum from her pocket. "I slept all night for once, no nightmares and no sounds. All night."

He didn't seem to be convinced but she didn't care, instead she dragged him over to the fire place to get something to eat for both of them, feeling a bit out of it still, but even so a new smile was forming on her lips. Kurenai seemed happy too, both the woman joking with the men, teasing them in every way possible until half of them went to "the bathroom". Kurenai laughed and pulled her skirt down again as she sat down on the ground.

"They sure are still kids" she giggled and Anko smiled, leaning against one of the trees close to her. The other woman leaned back on the grass and stretched her arms over her head, making her body look even thinner than it normally was, pulling Anko's gaze to those curves around her hips and chest.

Kurenai was a beautiful woman, her perfect curves surrounded by her black locks, her crimson orbs glowing with gentleness and passion while those perfectly curved lips spoke all her words graciously... Anko sighed and smirked at her self as she turned her eyes away and watched the fire instead, the crimson flames almost as fierce as the woman resting on the grass beside it. Kurenai had always been like that, to gorgeous for her own good without even knowing it her self. Men had proposed, a hundred of them but she always turned them down, stating she was not a girl who would listen to any man and that if she was to marry, she would be the one to propose...

Anko smiled as she looked back at the woman again, her eyes watching every part of her, those rosy cheeks and her slimmed neck, the fingertips grasping the green grass underneath her and her soft curves, the shapes similar to a flower...

Shapes... Her thoughts flew away silently back to her dream from earlier. Why was it that she had slept so well? She hadn't even been that tired when going to sleep and she had definitely fallen asleep to late. Still, her dreaming had been wonderful, making her even think she wasn't alone in her bed as she had woken up. The warmth from her sleep had made her mind clouded, yes, but those shapes... they followed her every where she went.

"Anko-san?" Kurenai's tender voice smiled and made her fall back to earth. "What is it you're thinking so hard on?"

Anko only smiled, wondering what Kurenai would say if she was to find out what had happened the night before. If she would even think it was okay for Anko to go near the red tent, being even more friendly with that girl, even after promising she would not see her any more. Anko came to the conclusion she could not risk to be sent home due to telling her, so she kept it a secret, even though Kurenai was both her friend and her leader on this mission. It might have been better to just tell her and then stay away from the girl... but there was no way she could do that now.

***

"So, when you thought Midori was the one bandaging you, he didn't give you a reason to think so right?" She asked as she tightened the new, white bandage around Temari's slimmed waist, making sure not to do it to hard but hard enough so that it wouldn't slide down. "I mean... he hasn't toughed you has he?"

The girl wiggled her shoulder, making Anko worry even more for a second before the blond turned her head to the side, smirking.

"Why are you so curious about that today?" The girl asked, munching on the piece of bred she had gotten. "What if he had..? Would you be jealous?"

"Oh don't be stupid!" Anko tightened the rough fabric harder and the girl almost giggled with pain as she bent her body when the bandage bit into her wound. "I'd kill him if he toughed you, so did he?" Anko knew she was sounding serious and still the girl smiled, no matter if she was in pain or not and looked back at her.

"He showed he would not have disliked it..." she answered finally, lingering on the word as if to consider not to tell her anything more than that. Anko waited patiently, now understanding the girl more than before, knowing it sometimes took some time for her to open up. She kept on with the bandage, her fingers moving softly over the fragile skin and the slimmed abdomen, waiting for her sweet voice to sound again.

"...He didn't do anything... other than trying to get me to eat, then trying to undress me, I don't know if it was to look at my wounds though.." She eventually admitted, looking down at her still tied hands. "...but I'm a strong girl, stronger than I look which is why most men take me to lightly..."

"What did you do?" Anko smiled, knowing exactly how it felt being taken to lightly and then use it against men who thought they were stronger than you. The young girl sighed and twirled some of her dirty hair around her fingers.

"I kicked his ass... what did you expect?"

"With your hands and legs tied up?" Anko laughed and moved to sit in front of the blond, checking the wounds on her neck, from where she had... abused her, some days ago now. She still got a knob on her stomach every time she looked at the wounds she had caused with her kunai. The girl was not innocent but... now even her brothers might get killed... because she had done that to her.

"No I only bit his arm... you can look your self, he might still have a wound" Temari answered and searched for her gaze, but Anko kept tending to her body, not wanting to drown again in those oceans. But she nodded, as if to say "I'll do that."

They were silent for a while, Anko searching the girl's body in the dim light of the lamp, making sure she had not missed to clean a wound, Temari letting her touch and look as much as she wanted, still munching on the bread. The air was still but not as thick as it had been before, Anko had taken some time keeping the tent open earlier and it had paid of. It even seemed to make the girl feel better, she had even sat up all the while Anko had been in there with her. After finishing the task, Anko told Temari to lie down for a while why she went to fetch some more food. Temari, who's stomach was now grumbling, nodded almost obediently before Anko left the tent.

It was a good sign, that the girl listened and that she ate, even that she was hungry from time to time. Anko was pleased, knowing that even though the girl had a terrible attitude some times when she was in a good mood, it was better with that than the girl ready to die there on the ground in front of her feet.

Silently she sneaked behind the tents, over to the fire where Hayate, on guard duty, now had fallen asleep. She grabbed a bowl of soup and some more bread, then went to her own tent for a water bottle, checking so that it was filled with fresh water before heading back to the red tent. The night air was warm and the dusk felt refreshing against her tired body. Staying up every night with Temari had made her tired even though her sleep the past night had been so much better than normally.

"You're slow" the soft voice whispered as soon as Anko entered the tent and when the fabric closed behind her, the girl re-lit the lamp. Anko snort and put the food down between them on the ground before sitting down her self.

"What are you complaining about?" she asked, dipping some of the bread in the soup. "You really missed me that much?"

The girl didn't answer, just looked down at the food, then back up at Anko who was to occupied to even notice the wondering gaze she was given.

"Why do you only come here at night..?"

The question came as a surprise and Anko looked up, finding herself trapped in those dark green orbs, unable to even move as Temari narrowed them, biting her strawberry-red bottom lip as she seemed to scan her body. Anko drew a small but deep breath, feeling her skin tingle and her fingers shake as the girl took the piece of bread from her, touching her skin slightly with her soft fingertips. She closed her eyes for a quick second and looked down at the soup, somehow happy she had gotten out of those green traps, still, she felt disappointed at her self. Why, she could not understand.

"Because..." she answered, stirring the soup with the spoon, not being able to even look up at the girl again, feeling warm in her stomach as soon as she did. "...I promised someone I would not get involved any more, and if I get caught... they will probably send me back to Konoha."

"And you still risk that trust... for my sake?"

"Well I told you, didn't I?" Anko said, holding out the spoon with soup so that Temari could eat. The girl looked at her in wonder, then opening her mouth and closed her hot lips around it slowly, not letting Anko go with her eyes. "You need me to do this for you, that is a reason as good as any..."

The girl smiled, swallowing and then putting the bread in her mouth as well, chewing slowly not to throw it up again since she was still not back to her normal eating routine, after her temporary slim diet. Anko took some too, realizing she had probably not eaten enough during the day, besides, eating made her able to concentrate on something else than the girl sitting in front of her.

"My brother was hurt..."

Anko looked up, eyes widening as she saw Temari's now lowered head. Why hadn't she mentioned this until now? No wonder she had had a death wish, not knowing if her brother was safe or not. The girl was looking at her hands, holding a little charm in them, a charm Anko had paid little attention to before.

"He was... bleeding a lot and I pushed him away so they couldn't take him... even though he is older and I know he would have been able to fight..." she sighed, closing her slender fingers around the little berloc and looking back up. "Now they are marked by you, haunted because I was to scared of dying... like I should have done before I even met you..."

"Hey come on Temari" Anko sighed, putting a soft hand on he shoulder, realizing how seldom she called the girl by her name. "Don't you think like that, I am sure your brothers are all right... and besides, if you would have died... we wouldn't have met."

The girl met her eyes, so close Anko could feel the slight touch of her breath against her cheek, so close she could see every shift of colour in those orbs and almost count the lashes over those hazel shaped eyes. Her hands tightened softly around the girl's shoulders, almost as if she wanted to make sure the girl understood what she meant, but her own head was in such chaos she didn't really know what she was thinking herself.

"Wouldn't it have been easier that way..?" the girl breathed out in a soft whisper, her lips shivering like if she was about to cry but her eyes were steady and did not leave hers. Anko did not look away this time but felt her heart flutter with a warmth she was not familiar with at all. She wanted to make this girl see how much this had changed her... but how?

"Life is never easy... Temari"

"But maybe death is..."

"Temari!" they were so close Anko could feel her nose brush ever so slightly against the girl's, pressing her shoulders tighter. "To die is to give up, if you die, you won't have a chance of ever seeing your brothers again! You can still save them!"

"How..? I am trapped in here... with you, who I don't know the name of!" She looked away and Anko sighed, not really knowing what to say this time, the girl really looked...sad as never before. "I still have his blood in my hair... and you tell me to keep on living, making it sound like nothing more than a game of poker..."

Anko gazed at the tests of hair falling around the girl's face. She had not washed her hair because her wounds had been priority one, plus, she had always thought that her brothers were unharmed and never even gotten the idea the blood on her body had been from them... She had thought it was from Toshiro or Ayame, so she had not washed her hair, partly to punish the girl for what she had done. Now her stomach turned and she looked down. Her hair was soaked with the blood of her brother... that was something a girl like her should never have to go through.

"Then let's get that of you" she said and Temari looked up slowly, her eyes glistening with tears, biting her lip. Anko nodded to her self, sighed and then pulled out her kunai from her bag. The girl stared at it with with big eyes, clearly remembering the last time Anko had held a kunai out for her.

"W-what are you doing?!" she squealed, backing up against the wall and pulling her knees up to her body. "Do you have to cut it of?!"

Anko couldn't help that she had to giggle, but she hid it in a snort, knowing that Temari would just get pissed if she'd laugh at her. She came closer with the kunai, the girl breathing in quickly as her hands wrapped around the rope around the girl's wrists. If she was so stupid she thought she would cut her hair, well then Anko would play with it. After all, she had started to get closer to Temari and it should be about time that the girl learned to trust her.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" the young woman repeated, looking at Anko with her big, green eyes, seeing how they just came closer.

"I'm doing something really stupid..." Anko eventually responded, lips now so close to Temari's ear, the girl shivered and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Anko smiled as she saw the goosebumps and then, with a quick motion of her hand, she slipped the kunai in between the rope and sliced it in half, Temari's hands falling to her sides, her bruised skin and fingers trembling. "...and I trust you to not run away on me now..."

The girl sat still as a stone, breathing deeply as Anko pulled away from her, meeting her eyes for a quick second before moving to her feet instead, slowly cutting of the ropes around her ankles two. Temari looked at her with confused eyes, raising her hands and looked at them, the first time in almost a week that she had had them free from the bounding.

"Do you really trust me... that I won't do anything?" she asked, biting her lip again as Anko smiled down at the cut rope.

"I don't know" she answered back, meeting Temari's eyes again with her now intense purple orbs. "But I trust you to do the right thing when the time comes... and since I know I am stronger than you, this won't be a problem."

Temari snort at the mocking comment but instead of arguing she started rubbing her wrists where the rough ropes had bitten into her skin. Anko smiled and stood up, knowing that even though the girl was free to walk she had been lying motionless for too long, her legs would be numb for a while, so she offered her hand to her.

"Come on, I'll help you clean your self in the lake"

Temari looked at the hand, then up at Anko with a smirk, ignoring the reached out, helping arm and standing up on her own. Anko knew this was a sign of that she had gotten her old cockiness back, and she laughed when the girl wobbled, caught her as she eventually fell.

"Oh my" she laughed, holding the girl close so that she wouldn't fall again. "You really should take it easier kid, remember you haven't stood up for a while." Teamri snort but grabbed onto her clothes as hard as she could, trying to get up on her feet but with no luck. She sighed and looked almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Then how will we get there..? My legs won't even listen to me..." she said, her voice given up but Anko had other plans. Before the girl had the time to speak any more or even argue, Anko grabbed her waist softly, pulling her legs up, carrying her in bridal style at once. Temari stared, then started fighting weakly against Anko's arms but she only laughed.

"Well how do you think we would get there?" She said as she tightened the grip around her slimmed waist and thighs. "You can't walk so I'll carry you, or do you have a better idea?"

It seemed like she had none because she blushed, in anger or embarrassment Anko did not know, then leaned closer to her soft chest, wrapping her arms around Anko's shoulders. The older woman smiled, sighing as she felt the warmth of Temari's body against her own, reminding her of her warm bed back at home, it was the same kind of warmth... she was sure of it.

On their way down through the darkness towards the lake, Temari gripped Anko's shirt the whole time, breathing deeply as her bruised body ached. Anko tried to walk as slowly and softly as possible, even though the wounds on her body had mostly healed, she still ahd bruises and was hurt in other ways, making Teanri more vulnerable than she wanted to admit. Anko felt warm as she got to carry her like that all the way down to the little lake, Temari trusting her with her own body without complaining and since the camp was not a hundred percent sleeping, they had to keep quiet because of that as well. Temari seemed to respect that even though Anko had actually not spoken to her about that, and maybe she was scared too, that she would be hurt if they found out they were out walking in the middle of the night.

When they reached the waterside, Anko slowly let go of the slightly trembling body, helping her stand and regain her balance until Temari eventually could stand up by her self. The girl smiled softly, not saying it openly but Anko knew with that smile that she was grateful. Her green eyes were glowing in the light of the moon, and as she turned towards the water, her pale, slender fingers moved slowly to unwrap herself from her clothes. The dress-looking fabric sliding of her almost with grace and she let it fall to the ground, revealing more of her pale skin and her bandaged curves.

Anko looked at her slender back with admiring eyes, biting her lip as her eyes slid down over the blue fabric of her undergarments and her spine, so perfectly curved it brought the back of her neck hair to stand up. As the girl looked back over her shoulder Anko could feel her own cheek blush for looking so intensively at her body but the girl did not seem to notice. Instead she smiled a little.

"Care to help me with the bandage, stranger?"

Anko met her eyes and nodded, feeling her flush intensify as she walked closer, slowly letting her fingertips search for the end of the bandage, maybe touching a little bit to much but since she was actually looking for it and since she was in total denial, none of them reacted on it. Even so, Anko's fingers were shaking as soon as she found the edge of the rouch fabric, starting to wind it off of her. Temari stood still, letting her do what she needed to do.

The night air was still warm and a soft breeze brushed through Anko's hair, making her shiver and smile, letting the fabric fall to the ground to join Temari's dress. The girl smiled as well, looking up at the moon with her beautiful eyes, in this light looking so much more alive than he had ever been inside that tent.

"So are you gonna take a bath with me?" Temari asked after a while as she bent over to pick up her things and put them on a stone, looking back up at Anko from down there. "So that I don't fall over and hurt myself that is." She was laughing but Anko had a feeling she did not understand how much she affected her, standing bent over like that, wearing only her panties and bra, her perfect skin almost glowing in the moonlight.... and what the fuck was she thinking?! Her eyes were resting on those soft hips and suddenly... suddenly her thoughts had drifted to far in one direction.

"well..?" Temari asked again, straightening her back and moving her hand back to unbutton her bra. "You coming or not?"

Before Anko could answer, the light blue garment popped open and even though Temari was standing with her back towards her, Anko could see the softest curve imaginable form on the front of the young woman's chest. She could not answer, nor could she look away. Temari didn't look back again so she probably wouldn't know she was staring, but Anko could feel immediately that this was not just happening because the girl in front of her was practically a woman already... Temari walked slowly, a little uncertain if her legs would carry her, before she finally reached the edge of the water, feeling the temperature with the tip of her toe.

"Ah!" she giggled and stepped back, her arms wrapped around her soft chest to hide the curves as she turned back towards Anko, smiling almost like the child she still was... and why the heck did she still imagine the girl naked after knowing she was just a kid?! "It's cold!"

"Would you rather stay dirty?" Anko joked, trying to sound confident even though her head was spinning with inappropriate thoughts. The girl snort and turned back to the water, looked at it for some seconds before finally deciding she needed to get cleaner and stepped out into it. Anko watched her shapes and her soft skin as the water closed itself around it, seeing how the girl gently placed her fingertips on the surface, caressing it as if it was a lover's skin.

Anko didn't know what to do any more. Her body was dirty as well, she had not been washing her self for a while since she had had stuff to do both day and night, now, seeing the girl out in the water with cascading droplets dripping from every curve of her, Anko felt a aching need to be out there too. Not to wash her self, even though she told her self that was the reason, but to be out there with Temari, helping her... in any way possible. So slowly, after what seemed like an hour of watching Temari's pale skin and those gorgeous curves and fingers, she let her hands slid up to her coat, making it fall to the ground, not taking her eyes of the water and the young woman.

The girl laughed a little as she walked further out in the clear water, her body filled with goosebumps now due to the chilliness of it. Anko sighed and dropped her net shirt to the ground as well, since she never had the energy to ware a bra, she was dressed now in only her underpants, shivering slightly in the wind. Why she could not stop thinking and looking at the girl in front of her didn't matter to her any more. She had taken some minutes to think about it now and as the girl out in the water bent over to wash her head, Anko had known exactly what she wanted.

"Hey, don't move around so much or you'll fall" she smiled and stepped into the water, making Temari turn to look at her, the girl's eyes widening as soon as she saw Anko was practically as naked as she was, also stepping into the lake. The blond blushed suddenly, Anko catching a glimpse of those blushing cheeks before Temari turned back, almost immediately.

"Well sorry but it's hard to do this any other way..." She said, her voice sounded weak, as if she had tried to speak through a breath. Anko shivered even more as the cold water enveloped her body but she didn't hesitate, just moved closer to the girl softly touching her beck with her fingertips.

"Then I'll help you" Temari seemed surprised at what she said but didn't argue, instead she turned her head to look back at Anko, still blushing, that she was trying not to look down at Anko's chest was obvious though. Anko smirked a little, even though it was meant for it to be a smile.

"How?"

"Come here" Anko smiled, holding out her hands and softly making the girl lean back against her own, still warm chest. Temari seemed hessitant but nodded and bit her lip as she leaned against it, closing her eyes as her head rested on the soft cushion of Anko's chest. Anko smiled, slowly pulling her fingertips through the blond locks until they reached the water, washing it softly, seeing how the yellowish colour soon became brighter as the mud and dried blood was being washed away. Temari kept her eyes closed, her arms and hands covering her breasts as she blushed under her in the water.

Anko smiled and gently caressed her scalp with her fingertips, seeing the pleasure fill her facials and those slender fingers relaxed around her curves. This was a new expression that Anko had never seen on that young face, and it suited the girl. She was pretty in this light, her face so relaxed and pleasure filled, so Anko continued with the massaging, wanting to see more of this face.

"It feels good?" she asked, and the girl nodded, smiling wide and opened her eyes.

"Just what i needed"

Anko laughed, but silently not to wake any one up back at the camp. The girl's eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her smile must have been the prettiest one in the world, Anko was sure of it. Temari slowly raised a hand, small drops of water dripping from her stretched out fingers as she touched Anko's cheek softly. Anko met her eyes, drowning slowly in them but she did not care about drowning or not any more. She bent closer, slowly, her lips tingling as she felt Temari's fingertip against them, caressing them as the girl blinked slowly, her long lashes making her look more beautiful than any one Anko had ever seen.

"Why don't I know your name..?" she asked and Anko closed her eyes, the feeling of those fingertips intensifying at once, her body trembling. She had not told the girl because she though she did not want to know it, that she would just have even more problems with being her hostage if she knew Anko's name. Temari's fingertips slowly moved up her cheek, twirling some of her dark hair around them while waiting for an answer. Anko shivered, opening her eyes again to be met by those green, fantastic orbs.

"I'd like to know your name..." she said when Anko did not answer and before Anko could even open her mouth, the girl had turned in her arms, now facing her from the right direction, her hands resting on Anko's naked chest making Anko blush. She could clearly see every part of Temari's chest, her curves and her delicate skin... She was more beautiful than Anko would have ever thought possible, she could hardly answer...

"I'm Anko..."

"Hi" Temari smiled, coming closer before Anko could think, pressing her softly down against the side of the shore, the water not being so deep where they were. Anko looked up at her, seeing, even though the girl's face was in the shadows, that Temari was blushing. "Anko..."

As she heard her name, she was done for. Anko's hand lanuched out from under the water and slid around Temari's soft neck, pulling her face closer, for a second feeling her warm breath against her own cheeks as she stopped, letting the girl choose if she wanted or not, and since Temari didn't even blink, Anko sat up, covering the last centimeters with her movement and locked her lips to those red, perfect ones...

-

**OMG!!! She finally did it! well what will happen next?! Will the girl with the attitude flip out?! (and who is the one with the worst attitude any way..? O__o) And what will happen now that Temari knows her name?! will it only cause more trouble than it already was..? And what is going on between Anko and Kurenai..? find out soon! **

**And please review :/ I'll get sad if I don't know what you people think (L) **

**any way! see you soon I hope! :D  
**


	4. love with tears

**oh boy I'm so sorry for being late with the chapter you guys... I've been so busy and suddenly I realized I had not written half as much of this as I thought I had. I'm sorry, pleased don't hate me ;__; any way... I've been writing all day for you guys so I hope you'll be satisfied XD There will be a couple of chapters more but I don't think there will be more than ten O___o**

**Disclaimer: don't won Naruto - don't even own a Naruto plushie any more ;___; well... sore dake da... kana (that's all... kind of)  
**

**Warning!: This is a yuri story! in other words girlxgirl! well now don't get to hasty :O I have to say this so if you don't like this (unlikely since you've read this far) please don't read, or at least blame your self if you do ._. otherwise you know what to do ;) that's right, enjoy!  
**

**-  
**

The soft feeling of those lips was even more sensational than she would have guessed, the smell and taste of the younger woman enveloped her into a world of longing which she had not been in for years it seemed. Temari did not resist, nor did she seem inexperienced, quite the opposite. He soft, slender fingers dug into Anko's skin at once, making her groan as she flipped the girl onto her back, standing on all four above her, not letting their lips part for a second. She felt her lips burn from suppressed desire and as soon as Temari let her in, Anko's tongue explored her hot carven with slow but fierce movements.

The blond woman closed her eyes, wrapping her slender arms around Anko's neck, twirling her fingers in her hair, urging her body upwards, almost slamming her soft chest into Anko's. Their tongues were battling for dominance and there was a slight moment Anko thought she was gong to louse, but being the stubborn woman she was, she would never let that happen. In stead she managed to grab a hold on Temari's slimmed wrists and pulled them up over the girl's head, strapping her to the shore right above her head, kissing her deeper than before, taking in every delicious moan coming from the blond girl.

Anko felt like she was going insane at that very moment. Sure, she had known for a while not that she fancied girls, especially pretty girls like Kurenai, but... Temari was their hostage, the enemy and still her desire towards the younger woman was unstoppable. Frankly, if this was just some kind of trick from the girl to lure her into the enemy net, Anko didn't give a damn. Right there, right at that moment this was all she had ever wanted.

She could feel Teamri's cold hand coming from under the water, slowly caressing her stomach and up over her naked chest. She shivered, closing her eyes into the deep kiss, realizing how long ago she had felt good when somebody touched her like that. Her skin tingled with longing and one of her own hands moved from the grip around Temari's wrists to travel down over her neck and womanly curves. The girl broke the kiss in need of air, bending her head back while letting out yet another delicious moan, filling Anko's head with pink clouds as she kissed down over Temari's delicate neck.

She felt those slender fingers dig into her skin with force as she let her teeth nibble over the young woman's pulse, felt her skin almost break under those nails and she groaned with appreciation. She had always been wild, and to find someone with the same intentions as herself wasn't really putting her of.

Temari suddenly jerked herself closer to Anko again, pulling her hair hard so that their lips joined back together. She was almost whimpering with longing now, Anko could feel it, the longing burned inside that deep kiss, and she responded to it. With one swift motion of her body, she pulled them both up out of the wanted, their bodies landing with breathtaking force on the grass up on the shore. Temari looked up at her, her green eyes burning and her lips smirking now, more than ever.

"I guess you did picture me without my bra after all, Anko-san" she said, her voice spoken with difficulty due to lack of air in her lungs, but Anko didn't care to talk back with some lame ass comment. Instead as caught Temari's neck again with her teeth and bit hard to show her irritation. The girl moaned softly into her ear at once, obviously not taking the biting as a punishment for her bad behaviour.

Anko's fingers were trembling as they made their way down over Temari's wet skin, due to the cold water and the air or to excitement was unclear, but as her fingers felt the soft skin of her abdomen and heard the slight gasp coming from those red, cherry lips, all her nervousness disappeared and she smirked, looking back up at the girl to see her reaction.

"Well what if I did?" she asked, meeting those green oceans without fear, this time, it was Temari's turn to drown. "...would you feel intimidated, Temari-chan..?"

The girl even giggled, though Anko could see the malcontent as she was being called "chan" at the end of her name. The half naked woman underneath her still had her pride after all but Anko could feel the coldness fade away from the blond at that very moment. None of them knew why they were doing this... their bodies, their breaths mixing together, their warmth and fingers entangled in each other like they were made to fit for one another... The moment Teamri kissed her again was so intoxicating Anko lost her self in it... Her hands caressed the soft skin on the younger woman's thigh and the girl whimpered once again, jerking her body towards Anko's in desperate longing.

But as soon as the girl came closer, Anko understood the moment could not last... The girl was shivering due to the cold and her lips were turning blue. No matter how much Anko desired her... and she had finally admitted that she did, she would not risk any of the others finding out about this due to the girl having a fever the next morning. She did not know it Temari had realized it too.. but as she came closer, Anko wrapped her warm arms around the girl, giving her all the warmth she could while whispering softly to her.

"Temari... I'm sorry... but no more in a place like this..."

The girl in her arms seemed to both tense in disappointment (the reason unsure though) and relax as she was enveloped in warmth. She nodded though, but would not let Anko go for several minutes. Anko held her too, as long as the girl wanted her to. It was something special about that moment... The passion was not at all gone, Anko's heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her head, and she could feel Teamri's quick breath against her shoulder. What they had just done was an act of true passion, nothing more right? Still... feeling Temari's trembling body so close, hearing her soft sigh into the night air made her heart shiver with desire, longing and agony. No matter how much she was supposed to hate this girl, there was no way she could...

"You sure you heard something?" a voice suddenly sounded between the trees and both woman looked up in terror at each other. If they were to be discovered, there was no certainty ether one of them would be alive the next day and since both of them seemed to have lost their death wish, Anko scrambled to her feet in mare seconds, pulling Teamri up with her hand, then handing over her clothes.

"Quickly, I'll just tell them I washed your hair..." She whispered and as soon as Temari had nodded and pulled the garment over her body, Anko wrapped some temporary rope around her wrists and jumped into her own outfit. Not even ten seconds passed after they were done before Midori and Hayate came walking between the large book trees. Both the men stopped abruptly as they saw their friend standing there with the hostage, both in wet clothes and with wet hair, both seeming to be in shock over being discovered.

"Anko..san?" was the only sound Midori could let out before Anko started giggling and smiled her "womanly" smile, the one she often used when men were stupid and she wanted to get her own way.

"My, my" she giggled, so unlike herself it almost made her sick. She could even see the raised eyebrow she was given from Temari, the girl didn't think this would work at all. "Why are you here boys? What if we were naked when you got here?"

Both men blushed instantly, looking away from Anko's net shirt and Temari's bare legs. They had obviously thought there were enemies down by the lake, not that to woman were taking a midnight bath. Anko smirked and pulled a little in the rope bounding Temari's wrists, pulled her close so that it almost looked like they were a little bit more familiar with each other than they should be. Temari, being an excellent actor, Anko now learned, made a totally innocent face and blushed. Both the men looked up at the sudden movement and then down again, blushing even more.

"Anko..." Hayate then said, fighting his manhood while looking up at them. "What are you doing here with the likes of her? She is our hostage, the enemy!"

Midori only nodded as if agreeing, both Anko and Temari saw, how ever, that he was looking at them both from the corner of his eyes. That pervert! Anko sighed and picked up the rest of the other girl's clothes then pulling up her own hair into her usual setting.

"She is just a little girl... what harm will it make if I just wash her hair?" She said as an answer after some minutes. Hayate seemed to want to keep on speaking but Anko silenced him with one gaze, Temari lowering her beautiful head graciously, looking tender an vulnerable there in the the delicate moonlight. "And besides, a woman needs to was herself you know, we can't just walk around and smell all day like you men, can we?"

Temari even giggled at that, causing Anko to smirk more and the men to look up at the blond one. They were suspicious of course, any one would be, but Temari's hair was clean, no question about it, and even though Anko was clean as well, they must have figured they took the bath together, because they gave up fighting. Though, Hayate insisted on escorting them back to their tents which Anko granted but not so willingly as he might have wanted her to.

"I'll see you later" Temari teased as she entered her tent, closely followed by Midori who would tie her up again. Anko did not answer, she knew this would be trouble, and even though her stomach had been all warm just seconds ago, now she only felt cold inside.

"Anko..." Hayate whispered, softly grabbing her arm. "Kurenai-san says she wants to speak with you.."

"She is awake?" Anko could not help but burst out, now feeling her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. Kurenai would be mad, furious or disappointed, all of them terrifying emotions coming from the gorgeous woman. Anko would not be able to stand up to her in her current state of tiredness and even though she might try to defend her self, she would eventually break from under the pressure...

"Yes..." he sighed as he lead Anko closer to her doom, the black tent belonging to Kurenai. "She woke up and went to check on the hostage... finding both her and your tent empty..."

_'Oh no, this is more bad than I expected...' _Anko thought, burying her face in the palm of her hand, her head now aching with tiredness and pain. Kurenai had realized what had happened in the complete wrong way... now there was nothing Anko could do to ease her fury. Anko didn't want to die!

The black fabric slid away and she felt Hayate push her forward so that the dusk of the tent enveloped her, leaving him behind and she could hear his steps disappear somewhere behind the tent. That was so just like him; always escaping punishment... except, this time she was the one who was in a real tight spot.

Kuranai, her red-brown eyes shining ghostlike in the light coming from the lit candles, her pale skin almost glowing and her dark hair flowing like water over her shoulders (and yes this was the way Anko always pictured her: beautiful like a fallen angel, but deadly as a viper) was sitting on the grounded bed, looking up at her, her expression complex, unreadable. Anko drew in a deep breath before approaching her, kneeling in front of her, even taking a bow, just in case that might ease her torture...

"You said you'd not go near her again... Anko-san" Kurenai said, her voice calm and steady, poisonous like a snake's breath. "And I trusted you..."

Anko only nodded, knowing that this was not the time to argue or even rise her head. So she just kept it lowered, her eyes closed against the dirty floor of the tent. Her mind was in a mess... What would she say? And really, why had she even... gone so far? That girl was someone she would not have even thought of and still... her mind could not stop thinking about those blond curls and those ever so perfectly curved lips. Temari's giggling laughter filled her head, the feel of her fingertips against that soft skin was more sensational than any skin she had ever lied her hands on... Even now, kneeling on the floor, ready to be punished by her commander, the only thing Anko could think of was their kiss... their ... love?

"And you took her to the water of all places?" Kurenai asked, sighing and clenching her fists so that even Anko could hear it. "To... was her hair? Did I get you correctly..?"

"You were listening?" Anko could not help asking as she slowly looked up to be met by those burning eyes.

"Yes... and I heard more than enough" she snort, looking away immediately from Anko's searching eyes. "She is the enemy, Anko-san, you are not supposed to do what she tells you to do..."

"I did not do as she told me" Anko was quick to respond, since Kurenai snapped her eyes up and made Anko understand she might have spoken to abruptly, but she did not fall quiet. If she was going to be punished for her actions, at least Kurenai should know what had really happened... "I was the one untying her and taking her down to the lake, because he hair was a mess and..."

"And what, Anko-san?" Kurenai snapped, poison dripping from her every word. "Of course she was dirty! You tortured her remember? And she killed... both Toshiro and Ayame had families waiting for them back at home Anko! They were just on guard! She deserved to..."

As Kurenai's voice broke Anko just stared... she had never seen her friend this upset before. They had lost many friends, that was the everyday life of a ninja. Still, wanting to punish this girl like this... it was not like Kurenai at all. The woman in front of her stood up, closing her eyes and leaning against the pole which carried the tent.

"Kurenai..."

"I know she is just a child Anko..." she said, opening her red eyes, letting gentle tears fall down her rosy cheeks. "...but she might be so much more of a warrior than you can ever imagine... i don't want to have to rapport your death back to the village too, Anko..."

Anko felt her heart ache as she saw those tears and something in her made her stand up, made her walk over to the softly crying woman, made her wrap her arms around her shaking body, made her stroke those gentle tears away, softly whispering comforting words in her ear.

"You won''t have to do that Kurenai..." she whispered, softly stroking Kurenai's cheek with her thumb, looking straight into her glittering eyes. "I will not leave your side... no matter what happens..."

"And still you go with her and..." Kurenai tried but Anko shook her head and softly placed her pointing finger against Kurenai's soft, strawberry lips.

"I know what I did was wrong..." she said softly, capturing those deep eyes with her own. "But that girl, no matter how much pain she caused us... I needed to clean her..."

"Why...?"

"Because her hair was coloured with the blood of her brother..." Anko said, closing her eyes, leaning her head against the soft forehead in front of her, feeling Kurenai's soft body still tremble in her arms. There was nothing else she could say. That was the only explanation she had to why she had defied orders, why she had gone against everything she knew... Kurenai was silent in her arms now, no poisonous words, no insults left her shaking lips... nothing. The tent was so silent Anko could almost hear the heartbreaking, uneven breaths of the wounded men in the tent next to this one...Was Temari really that cruel...?

"Anko...?" Kureani suddenly whispered, without that cold tone she just sounded sad...

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me tonight..?"

"Yes... Kurenai"

***

As the morning grew red beyond the trees and Temari slowly opened her eyes, she could feel her cold body aching from something she had not felt in a really long while. Her heart was pumping harder than before, her cheeks warmer than usual and her head filled with something pink and fluffy. She tried to get the weird feeling of her and shook her head in the attempt but that only left her lying dizzy on the ground, trying to focus her eyes on something which was pointless since there was nothing in the dull tent to even look at...

"Good morning Nii-san..." She whispered, clenching the little pendant in her fists, closing her eyes hard. "...Kankurou... please be safe..."

A cold wind swept through the tent and she curled her body to a tight ball underneath the thin blanket. Her head was burning and so did her eyes. She wanted to cry, but she knew she never could do that any more. That was how she had been taught and that was the way she would stay. She needed to find a quick way out of here...she did not need them to come for her, that would only endanger her brothers even more than she already had...

The fabric of the tent opening was suddenly pulled aside and the frame of Midori entered. She could feel the smell of soup but her stomach did not growl as it normally did when he came to her with food. The last couple of days he was the only company she had been given. Anko had been no where near the tent and she had not even felt her smell with the wind... She had convinced her self that was just because Anko was busy with their assignment but the truth was... she was pretty sure Anko didn't even want to go near her after what had happened down at the lake...

"Good morning" the young man smiled a little and put the bowl down at her feet, but she did not look at it, neither did she look back at him. He was a kind man, and he was easily deceived... She had learned his name easily and he knew hers, she had played all her cards and he almost warmed up to her like if she was not even the enemy... still, she found no pleasure in talking to him, no matter how much details she might be able to get from him. So, instead of greeting him back as she always used to do, she now pulled the blanked closer around her trembling body and closed her eyes, tightened the grip around her amulet...

"Temari-san?" He whispered, sounding scared that he might have woken her up. "Are you not hungry today?" When she did not answer to this, he moved closer, slowly kneeling by her side, holding about a piece of bred to her. "Here... you need to eat you know..."

Temari did not respond. It was not as if she hated the man, event hough he was scary and perverted, but... She was so tried, she just wanted to sleep more. She didn't have the energy to sit up so she stayed on her side, she did not have the strength to open her eyes so she kept them closed...the cold pendant was the only thing she could feel against her body...

She could faintly hear how Midori started to move around and how he did something with some water. Then she suddenly felt something against her forehead, making her mind clear a little, almost forcing her to open her eyes. Midori had placed a wet cloth on her forehead, just like Kankurou had always done on her when she had a fever back when she was just a little girl.

"Kankurou..." she whispered, only half aware of the fact that she was not a three year old little girl any more. Midori moved closer and gripped her hand softly, taking her pulse.

"You are having a fever..." he said softly as he then stood up again. "I'll go get someone that can check on you okay?"

From what she remembered, she did not give him an answer to this, neither is there any memories of anyone coming into her tent to check on her later that evening. She only slept... Her dreams were filled with shapes and scary things. Sand everywhere and the voice of a little boy crying in the middle of a crowded room... She could not reach him, no matter how hard she tried to reach for his hand... The most horrible feeling of losing him made her whimper...

"Temari.." A soft voice suddenly whispered while gentle fingertips brushed her blond bangs away. Temari was struggling hard, both to go to sleep again and to wake up. She recognised that voice so clearly but from her dreams she could not figure out who it belonged to. Her fingers felt themselves let go of the pendant in her hands and search for those cold hands, softly twisting their fingers together. "Temari..?"

"Hmn..?" she softly whined as she finally managed to open her eyes. It took some moments for her eyes to get used to the dim light of the tent but eventually her eyes fell upon the soft curves of Anko.... finally.

"Hey there" the older woman said, her eyes worried but her lips smiling softly. "I thought I'd bring you something to eat now that you've been sleeping for so long."

Temari nodded and slowly sat up, feeling her head tilt to the side immediately but before she could correct her position herself, she felt Anko's strong arms support her body and in just moments she felt her back rest against Anko's soft chest.

"There we go" she heard Anko smile and she closed her eyes again, leaning her body completely against Anko's warmth, realizing how much she had missed it; being held by someone like this. Immediately her heart seemed to warm her body and her aching limbs relaxed as if she had been tensing up all this time. A deep sigh left her lips and she could hear Anko laugh softly at her reactions. "Was this more comfortable?"

"mhm..." Temari admitted and re-opened her eyes as she felt the tempting fragrance of food hit her nose. Anko had brought bred, her favourite soup and some milk to drink. Temari almost felt like crying when she saw the sight. She knew she was too weak to eat by her self and still she was so hungry she thought she might faint.

"Do you want some of this?" Anko asked and even before Temari could complain about her inability to eat by her self, Anko held out a spoon in front of her, offering to feed her with a smile. "Don't worry Temari.. I've got your back"

Temari relaxed even more by those words and smiled back, leaning her head softly against Anko still, opening her moth and shivered as the hot soup warmed her insides. She had been so cold earlier that she now enjoyed every piece of warmth that the hot body behind her could give. Anko seemed to like it too, softly tightening her arms around Temari's waist as she fed her slowly, making sure Teamri had time to swallow, which she appreciated highly. As they sat there, Temari in Anko's arms she felt safe... knowing that as long as she was right there, in her arms, she did not have to worry about anything any more. Even though she usually did not want to seem like she was just a weak little girl, with Anko she didn't really care. Even though she was being fed with soup while resting her heavy head on Anko's soft chest, she didn't feel awkward... but maybe that was because of the slight fever she was still having.

"Temari..?" Anko whispered after Temari had finished eating and they both had been dozing of in silence for a while. Temari blinked a couple of times, getting used to the dusk of the tent again before nodding as an answer that she was listening. "Who is Gaara...?"

Temari tensed a little, her heart crashing hard against her ribs. She had not been prepared to hear his name being spoken by any one in this camp, especially not by Anko's lips. No matter how warm she had gotten from the close contact and the soup, she now felt the well known ice slowly cover her again. Her guilt, her pain and her loss felt like icicles inside her stomach and she fought the urge to break away from Anko's warm arms. She knew the other woman was only curious and that she would never have asked if she knew what pain it brought her but...

"You don't need to tell me if it hurts you..." Anko continued when Temari only tensed and did not answer to her question. "I just... wish I knew more about you..."

"Why would you want that?" she asked back, feeling her throat ache with every word she spoke. "I am still your enemy..?"

"And I still care about you, no matter how you look at it" Anko smiled behind her head and stroke Temari's cheek with her soft fingertips. "...and hearing you whimper in your sleep, whispering "Gaara... I'm sorry" makes me worried about you... Temari"

As soon as Anko spoke her name, Temari shivered. She knew she had made a terrible mistake, letting Anko know her name. But, she couldn't help it, that she liked being called by her name... not some identification numbers or just some code name. No body called her Temari any more, only Kankurou and Gaara and she did not see either one of them often, plus the fact that Gaara scared the crap out of her and Kankurou always messed around with her. Now, every time Anko said her name, she could not help but fall... deeply.

"He is my little brother..." She whispered, closing her eyes again, sinking further down into Anko's arms. Anko tightened her grip at the same time, as if she knew exactly what Temari needed. These feelings scared her, the feeling of needing someone. If you were supposed to be a high class ninja, caring about others or depending on others would only slow you down. She could have sworn none of her brothers cared about her, she was the only one...

"Was he the one who... got hurt?" Anko asked with caution.

"No.." Temari answered and shook her head a little, closing her eyes harder, feeling tears come closer to them even though she knew, oh God she knew all to well how punished she would be if any one found out she even so much as thought about crying in the arms of an enemy. "No... Gaara would never get hurt... Kankurou was..."

"Kankurou?" Anko asked as Temari's voice broke.

Why was she so emotional? Kankurou had always only been an ass to her, why would she even feel guilty about it? Still, the image of him with blood all over and his hands shaking with pain made her stomach turn and she shook her head while biting her lip not to cry out.

"My older brother... I really shouldn't tell you this... I'm... I'm sorry..." She could not keep her voice straight as she suddenly felt his liquid escape her eyes, slowly making their way down her cheekbones. "I'm sorry..." Her body was shaking and her wall of defence came crashing down along with her tears. She could not even stay still any more, in stead she bent forward over her knees and tumbled down on the madras she used to sleep on.

"Temari..." Anko whispered, first staying where she had been sitting for two hours now, then slowly following Temari, wrapping the blanket around them both along with her arms. "Don't say your sorry... I was the one asking, if you need to cry.. I'm here."

Temari could only shake her head in a vague protest but the tears were unstoppable and her body dug deep into Anko's chest. Anko tried to comfort, tried to hold her tighter, tried her best even though she was not used to it, which Temari noticed as she had calmed down a little, feeling Anko''s entire body shake.

Temari was embarrassed, even blushing as she kept her face hidden in the soft pillow which was Anko's chest. She had never before had a mental break down like this one, never even known she could ever posses so many tears. Anko must think she was such a crybaby... But some how she was glad she had not been at home, that Anko was the one to see her tears and not her brothers. So feeling embarrassed to death but still content with her choice of comfort, she stayed as close as she could to Anko's soft body, her breath slowly calming down...

"Anko..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"For what..?" Anko slowly bent her neck and looked back down at her, their eyes meting for the first time in ages. Oh how much Temari had missed those eyes... Why hadn't Anko come to visit her for so long? Temari had even started wondering if her fever had something to do with missing Anko to much. Now, drowning in her eyes, Temari felt so confused and so relived at the same time, she couldn't even think about the rest of her problems any more.

"For caring about me so much..." She answered, closing her eyes but smiling at the same time. Her smile widened as she felt Anko's soft breath touch her cheek, how their lips brushed against each other so lightly it sent goosebumps down her spine. At that moment she wanted nothing else than those delicious lips to be pressed against her own again, to feel the taste of her...

"I will never stop..." Anko whispered, sending even more gorgeous shivers down Temari's spine as she finally closed the painful distance and locked their lips together, the sensation driving Temari to let out a soft whining moan with approval.

"Anko-san?" A voice suddenly sounded and Anko broke the swift kiss, still staying close to Temari's lips, making her body ache with longing but Anko was listening so intensively Temari suddely realized the danger they were in. "Anko-san you in there?" Kurenai's voice sounded as the fabric of the tent opening suddely was pulled away, the woman entering with a little lamp in her hand, the light falling on them immediately...

-

**Oh wait! That's not good, is it?! What will happen next? Will Kurenai understand what is going on between Anko and Temari? And what is really going on between Anko and Kurenai? Will Temari's brother come to her rescue or will she manage to escape on her own, or even escape at all?! And what will happen between Anko and Temari in the end..? Two woman, desperate for attention and love... so, will they get what they desire? **

**Find out in next chapter! **

**And please, keep up the good work with reviewing :O I'd be so happy if I got to know what you guys think about this! That would encourage me to keep writing you know :) thanks **

**see ya soon  
**


End file.
